School of the Reminiscent
by IllMaryZemyx
Summary: Twins, Sora and Kairi are being forced to move to the town of Radiant garden because of the massive war in their old town of Destiny Islands. Once upon arrival, Their parents, Cloud and Leon, enroll them into Radiant Garden High. But this school has a secret, a woman was murdered and buried underneath the schools grounds. And she won't rest in peace until her two babies are dead.


School of the Reminiscent

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic By:I'llMaryZemyx

Hey all of you yaoi lovers! I'm a newbie on the publishing block and I've just got to say that be very blunt with me if I review. Trust me, I need people to be very honest with me or my very first story will be pathetic!

Summary: A boy, Sora, and his sister Kairi have just recently moved to the town of Radiant Garden. Their parents, Cloud and Leon, had the family move because a mysterious accident that revolved around Sora and Kairi. No one would tell the two teens why a mysterious man followed them everywhere. And right as their plane lands, Cloud and Leon enroll Sora and Kairi into Radiant Garden High. Briskly ten minutes later, the confused siblings arrive at their new school. The school has a secret, a woman was murdered and buried on the school grounds a week after she gave birth to two children sixteen years ago. She wanders the school grounds every Fourth of July hoping to see her children and hopes to be able to kill them so she can be with her babies for the second time.

Pairings: SoraxRiku, CloudxLeon, Kairix(unknown yet,)SeiferxTidus, RoxasxAxel, and I'll add more pairings if you all want me to. :)

Rating: M for way later on in the story, Horror, Romance, and so on!

A final note before I shut up and let you read this terrible story, Square Enix owns all of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belongs to the people that created it.

Chapter One: An Adventure Begins, Going to a New School!

Kairi:

"Sora, get your head off of my arm you're drooling!" His sister,Kairi, states in disgust. "Dad? When are we getting off of this darn plane? You both know that I have a personal space issue. And Sora isn't making my situation any better." Kairi knocks her brother off of her shoulder and forces his head to hit the window. His head could break the window if I hit him enough. Hmm, I might have to try that the next time we're on a plane, or maybe if Sora gets himself arrested by being Sora. "Which one of us are you talking to Kairi?" Leon states as the two teens have two dads.

"Ask Leon, he hasn't talked the whole trip and it's making me worried!" Cloud whisper-yells trying not to wake up the sleeping passengers. "Dad, well, Cloud, first i think we should just call you mom, you act like it. And second, if you knew everything about your own husband, you would know that he has a fear of flying and takes a tranquilizer before even getting near a plane." Kairi explains to his faux mother, how could he be so forgetful? Leon even put that in his vows when they got married.

"You're right honey, I shouldn't worry that much. And you only have to wait a few more hours before the plane lands and you can kill your brother any way you please." Cloud's giving me permission to kill Sora? Oh this is too good to be true. I need to get all of the info before i create a flawless murder mystery. "Would this be just the normal 'injure Sora until he does everything that I can imagine,' or maybe 'Get away with a flawless murder and we can adopt a new brother' type of me hurting Sora moment?"

he looks at me for a minute while he gives me his evil look which only works on Sora. "the first one." Damn it! Mother never lets me have any fun. "Just try to go back to sleep and when you wake up we'll be ready to land, okay honey?" Why must he always pull the 'go to sleep' card on me? He knows that I can't fall asleep without my prescription which he tied to Leon's hair. And then Leon just had to move in his sleep and my pills are against the window!Fuck, why must any type of annoying movement make me want to shoot something in the head?Well, I might as well try to fall asleep, I really don't want to be conscious when Leon's meds ware off soon. He gets horny, only Cloud likes it when he gets horny. And that isn't what all of these people want when they wake up. Just great, thinking about all of this just made me insanely sleepy. Damn it Cloud, you might have just found a cure for my insomnia.

"Honey, wake up. The plane officials are about to drop you ten feet." ~Crash!~ Ow, why am I on the ground? When did we land? Why is Sora not attached to my arm like always? Where is Leon? Oh God, please don't let the news people find him and Cloud stuck in a position that results in us having to hide like hobbits. I'm a teenage girl, I don't need this shit! "Kairi, your undies are showing." I hear Sora's voice as my sight begins to return. And as he stated, my undies are indeed showing. Oh gosh people are watching, oh fuck why are parents hiding their young children's eyes? The last time I checked, wearing Hello Kitty underwear isn't a big thing to worry about! If Sora wasn't around, I would release hell. I will make it known that I am a forced to be reckoned with! But sadly, that won't happen. "Sora, I need help up. You pull me up while I hide my undies, kay?"

I get ready to tuck up my skirt as Sora pulls me up. That's right you damn over-bearing parents, you can stop hiding your kid's eyes now. "And Kairi, i've got some news that you probably don't want to hear right now." What news could he be talking about? We've only been on the ground for like... I guess I should look at a clock first. Holy fuck we've been landed for three hours! "Why didn't someone wake me up earlier!" Sora hides behind an incoming Cloud, thankfully he's not attached to Leon's lips(or anything else for that matter.) Leon gives an empty smile. "Good morning dear, did you enjoy the flight?" His smile just turned into a smirk. That fucker knows something that I don't. Why does no one tell me anything? "We slipped one of your pills into your drink before you fell asleep." Really, why are they trying to learn the skills that only I should know. We only need one person who has to keep everyone happy and not fucked-up is me damn it! Cloud perks up, oh God, I'm fucked. And before Cloud can open his mouth as he was about to do, I perked up. " I didn't get arrested did I?But if i emotionally scarred a child for life then I'm okay with that."

They all just blink at me. Cloud perks up again, God why must he always be perky! "Leon and I have some excellent news for the both of you, you're going to school!" Really? We just landed three hours ago and he already has us enrolled into school? Damn Cloud works fast when Leon is asleep. "You're both going to Radiant Garden High, and we called a cab to get you there! It should be here in a few minutes. And don't worry about your stuff and what specific room you want. We'll decide on that once you both get home! And here's the address!" Cloud hands me a card before the cab magically appears, It says 4004 Remnant Street. "Don't worry about getting lost you two, the house is only a few blocks away from the school." Cloud starts pushing us into the cab, pays the driver, and closes the door on us and we're off. Sora clings to my arm again. He then speaks up, "Um Kairi, are we going to be in the same classes? I don't want to be alone in this place, it's really scary." I pat his head like a loveable older sister should do. And if you don't do it then fuck you! The cab pulls up to the school. I check my phone and it says 7:10 a.m. , I guess the day just started. "Don't worry Sora, If we both know how Cloud's mind works, he must've repeatedly told the schedule person that we have to be in all of the same classes no matter what." And if on a magical cue, a bell could be heard in the distance. "Come on Sora, lets try to get through the day before you physically attach yourself to Leon to fix all of this. We walk out of the cab and we start our new lives at Radiant Garden.

Authors note: I'm so so so so sorry if this had a terrible start! I thought of this while I was night-dreaming in the shower at like one a.m. as I said before, Rate and Review and I'll send you my very thoughtful Internet love!

Kairi: Shut up you evil person, you let me fall out of a plane! Don't listen to him, he's just an annoying fan-boy who doesn't leave his house so he can stay inside and try to make all of you like him. I shall repeat, don't trust him!

Me: How did you get inside my house? You're only supposed to exist in my damn brain you Strawberry Shortcake freaky freak! For every rate and review Kairi won't be that badly damaged by my imaginary taco gun! :3

With Love and Whatnot, IllMaryZemyx 3


End file.
